Ahora es mi turno de dejarte
by Monkeyflower671
Summary: Sakura tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida: Terminar su relación con Sasuke Uchiha debido a una noticia que recibe que la deja muy decepcionada. Sasusaku, One shot con un poco de comedia.


_**Ahora es mi turno de dejarte**_

One shot : situado después de la 4ta guerra shinobi, cuando Sasuke regresa a Konoha.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

Años después nos encontrábamos solos dos en el mismo escenario, en las afueras de la aldea en medio de la mitad de la noche, alado de esa banca sólida y fría en la cual me dejó inconsciente y desconsolada. En cambio, esta vez llovía incesablemente y las gotas frías envolvían nuestros cuerpos aunque a ninguno parecía importarle, estábamos mirándonos directamente sin articular ninguna palabra. Habíamos sufrido tanto, era tan doloroso amar a Sasuke y para él era sumamente difícil establecer algún vínculo con alguien después de haberlo perdido todo, pero ambos lo habíamos intentado dejando las desgracias del pasado porque ignorábamos la idea de estar separados. Uno era el complemento del otro indudablemente.

Los años habían pasado volando, por el contrario mis sentimientos por él nunca cambiarían. Siempre se daba una tipo de reacción explosiva en mi interior cuando me avisaban que había llegado a la aldea después de una misión , se iluminaba mi cara con una sonrisa amplia inevitablemente y quería correr a abrazarlo a sentir su piel contra mi piel, tocarlo dando gracias al cielo porque había regresado con bien, el poder oler su colonia y tocar su despeinado cabello negro, sentirme en sus brazos, sinceramente me sentía completamente llena, no me faltaba nada, no había ser humano que se interpusiera entre él y yo , no había espacio en mis pensamientos para alguien que no fuera Sasuke Uchiha.

Cada vez que se encontraba ausente por qué acudía a una misión, yo comprendía a los adictos que llegaban frecuentemente al hospital de Konoha por el famoso "síndrome de abstinencia" al repentinamente la dejar de consumir la sustancia adictiva, la falta de la droga para ellos y la falta de Sasuke para mí que cuando despertaba y veía su lado de la cama vacío eran iguales ya que era una tortura para cada célula de mi cuerpo, cada parte de mi pedía a gritos a Sasuke.

En fin, Sasuke nunca es ni será expresivo con sentimientos románticos y yo lo aceptaba. No podía exigirle muchas caricias o demostraciones en público por qué él era serio y frio debido a que había sufrido tanto que le era casi imposible demostrar sus sentimientos a los demás, por otro lado conmigo lo hacía a su forma, tomando mi mano mientras cenábamos en nuestro nuevo departamento, cuando a veces lo sorprendía observándome con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras se me ocurría cantar al cocinar, cuando me abrazaba fuertemente al verme en la puerta de nuestra casa después de una peligrosa misión, había muchas formas de las cuales él me demostraba su amor. Si, esos momentos eran efímeros en cambio prevalecían siempre en mi mente y alimentaban mi corazón.

Sin embargo no todo podía ser color de rosa en nuestra historia de amor, los cuentos de hadas no existían, siempre nos habían vendido la idea de _"el amor de nuestra vida se quedaría hasta la muerte"_ era pura porquería, amaba a Sasuke y él me amaba igual no obstante la vida era la vida, dura y difícil y el amor era lejos de la alegría y dicha, cardo, punzante y lastimaba, ahora entendía por qué el amor tenía una dualidad con el odio.

Por algunas extrañas razones, esta vez todo era diferente, era mi turno de hacerlo sufrir, tomar la difícil decisión de dejarlo, separarme de mi Sasuke Uchiha no era nada fácil.

Estábamos de pie en medio de la lluvia, frente a frente, él me observaba con aquellos ojos negros que siempre han sido mi perdición y delirio desde que éramos tan solo unos niños, sus hombros ahora empapados como todo su cuerpo eran mi lugar de consuelo junto con sus brazos, él era la máxima representación de que el amor podía existir pero desgraciadamente este era el mundo real, existían tanto las estrellas como los hoyos negros, existían la luz como la oscuridad y nadie podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, teníamos que aprender a vivir con las ventajas y desventajas de la vida, porque no todo sale como queremos.

Él hizo una cara de confusión sin disimular ni un poco y sólo se limitó a decir:

-Dilo

-Tengo que dejarte Sasuke, no quiero esto para mí. Ya no soy feliz a tu lado- Dije mintiéndole rotundamente

\- No te creo Sakura, acaso que… ¿Hay alguien más?

\- No, nunca ha habido alguien más.

-¿Entonces? No puedo creerlo Sakura, todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, hasta vivimos juntos ¿no es suficiente para ti? ¿Qué quieres? Dime la verdad.

\- Solamente tengo que hacerlo, te amo pero no puedo quedarme a tu lado.

\- Sakura, quédate conmigo. Es la única vez que te lo diré, quédate, quiero hacerte feliz.

-Lo lamento Sasuke, no puedo- Dije empezando a llorar mientras mis lágrimas recorrían mi cara rápidamente

-¡Entonces explícame por qué te vas ¡maldita sea!- Dijo perdiendo la cordura que preservado excelentemente hace unos segundos, levantando la voz sin llegar a gritar.

-¡No puedo darte hijos!- Dije enojada llorando desconsoladamente- Ayer fui al hospital a recoger los estudios del perfil hormonal y fue la "agradable" noticia que me dieron, tú quieres restablecer tu clan ¿no?, creo que tendrás que buscar a alguien que pueda darte todos los Uchihas que quieras. ¿Cómo podré si sé que no tendrás los hijos que quieres? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú estando en mi lugar?

-No entiendes Sakura, quiero que estés conmigo, en primera si fuera el caso ¿Qué más da? Te necesito y en segunda, quiero ver esos estudios por mí mismo, debe de haber un error.

Así que partimos a casa, estábamos más que empapados, nadie pronunció ninguna palabra en el transcurso, yo no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos porque sería incomodo, creo que él tampoco lo hacía.

Llegando a nuestro departamento me acordé que había dejado los documentos en nuestra habitación desde días atrás, subí por ellos y sin mirarlos me bajé a entregárselos a Sasuke, nunca pensé que reaccionaría así ¿Qué error podían tener los estudios? Shizune no podía haberse equivocado al darme la noticia, ella misma interpretó el perfil para evitar algún sesgo o fue mi culpa y ¿Acaso leí mal? Por consiguiente me entró la duda a estas horas del partido.

Saliendo de la habitación eche un vistazo a las escaleras y ví a Sasuke de pie en el borde de las escaleras con las manos cruzadas con una expresión en el rostro que nunca había visto, ¿decepcionado? Claro, yo lo estaba dejando, ¿triste? Si, ¿nervioso? Sin pensarlo, parecía que aún no creía que yo era infértil, nisiquiera yo había asimilado la realidad.

Bajé las escaleras rapidamente, estirando mi brazo le di los estudios. Los cogió y empezó a leerlos.

De manera qué abrió los ojos como platos y parecía que no lo podía creer, _yo tuve la misma reacción_ –pensé, entonces me miró y empezó a esbozar una amplia sonrisa y yo le dije:

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso? Ehhh, ¿Acaso se te hace gracioso que no podamos tener hijos?- Dije furiosa mientras él ahora se reía más fuerte.

Sin pensarlo, estaba a punto de irme de esa casa a buscar refugio con mi amiga Ino y dejarlo riéndose de su futura ex-novia. Él al ver mis intenciones de marcharme, me tomó del brazo y me dijo

-Sakura,¿ ya viste que este estudio no es tuyo? Dice el nombre de otra persona.

-¿De qué hablas? – Dije sumamente confundida y él dejó el estudio en mis manos y miré

Hospital de Konoha

Perfil hormonal

Paciente: Uzumaki Karin

¿Karin? ¿Este estúpido estudio es de Karin? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida para no darme cuenta? , No puede ser ¿Qué ocurrió mal?. Cuando fui por los estudios ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué me distraje tanto? ¡Shizune, todo es culpa de Shizune, de seguro cogió los estudios equivocados! Sé que estaba triste y cansada porqué un chico la había rechazado, pero fue su culpa. Pero también fue la mía al no revisar bien el nombre del paciente, recordaba que mientras Shizune acabó de darme el diagnóstico y el pésame por que se sentía mal de darme una noticia tan dura fuimos interrumpidas por que había un paciente que necesitaba una reanimación a corazón abierto , después cuando cogí los estudios Hinata me estaba esperando afuera para platicar y pedirme consejos por qué se había peleado con Naruto a pocas semanas de la boda, después la Hokage me mando a una misión express y empaqué mis cosas olvidando el perfil hormonal en la habitación, durante todo lo que duró la misión pensé en cómo le diría a Sasuke y regresé a terminar con él, eso quiere decir que ¡no volví a ver la prueba!, ¡No puede ser! ¿Dejé a Sasuke porque Karin no puede tener hijos?. No demonios, nunca había hecho tanto ridículo en mi vida.

Estaba muerta de la pena, sentía mis mejillas arder al igual que mis orejas y tenía que estar preparada a que Sasuke se riera más y más o que terminara conmigo.

Pero no pasó así. Me tomó por la cintura y me besó apasionadamente, nunca me había besado con tanta urgencia, me apretó a su cuerpo, acarició mi cabello con mucha dulzura después me besó en mayor grado ocasionando que desabotonara mi camisa y se quitandose la suya bruscamente dejándome ver su abdomen y pectorales bien trabajados, acarició cada parte de mi cuerpo, de repente separó mis labios de los suyos como si hubiera recordado algo que tenía que decirme y me dijo.

-Sarada, quiero que se llame Sarada si es una niña. Claro si es que quieres.

-Me encanta Sarada

Subimos las escaleras directo a nuestra habitación .Fuimos uno mismo esa fantástica noche, dos almas latiendo en mismo corazón, juntos frente a las adversidades de la vida, ambos muriendo cada segundo pero juntos, así tenía que ser, no había Sasuke Uchiha sin Sakura Haruno y viceversa. Aunque la vida fuera un viaje lleno de experiencias buenas y malas sin pensarlo estar con él había fulminado todo el dolor del pasado, cuando se marchó de la aldea, cuando se unió a Akatsuki, cuando trató de destruir la aldea, todo había cambiado, la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad y él me eligió a mí, su nueva vida la vivía a mi lado y me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él. Era por eso que lo admiraba, eligió el bien a pesar de sus errores, aprendió de ellos y siguió adelante.

Y cómo lo predijo Sasuke, nueve meses después de esa noche nació Sarada Uchiha, hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

Nota:

 _Este one shott lo hice debido a las pendejadas que nos hizo Kishimoto a nuestro fandom, Sarada es hija de Sakura y de Sasuke, no puede decir que si, que no, que si, no es juego._

 _Hahahaha me hizo enojar cuando supe la noticia y aunque fuera hija de Karin, Sakura la cuido y le dio su amor, eso la hace la madre de la niña_

 _En fin, espero que les guste mucho :D_


End file.
